While identification of the nucleotide sequence of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) is critical for the analysis and understanding of genetic information, the feasibility of this undertaking is limited by the experimental advances that are currently available. The importance of decoding the human genome are well known and exceed the scope of this proposal. Determination of the nucleotide sequence in DNA is an extraordinary task considering the large number of nucleotide units found in even the smallest DNA molecule. A highly reproducible, readily available vehicle for electrophoretic separation of the nucleotide bases in DNA is essential in order to achieve a significant advancement in this area of research. Commercially available precast gels for sequencing once considered a luxury, have become a necessity for the researcher. The objective of this proposal is to; develop a precast DNA sequencing gel, a process for pouring the gels and to perform testing of the gels in a university research lab. Phase II of this project will involve quality testing and addressing the problems of production scale-up with the ultimate goal of supplying a high quality and economical commercially available gel compatible with currently available DNA sequencers.